Forever
by CelloAstro
Summary: K, so this is the first fic I've ever written. Mello dies. What will happen to him? Better than the summary, I promise.


K, so this is a new fanfic. It's my only one, so enjoy it. And by the way, I suck at writing. By the way, if you had already read it, The computer was being really gay and deleted it. I got it back, though! *party*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mello's chest caught. He couldn't breathe. His last thought was _See you in hell, Matt. We both know we're headed there._ before he closed his eyes and waited for it all to end.

The pain subsided, and Mello opened his eyes, expecting to see flames and skulls. But instead, he saw… Nothing. Absolutely nothing. _Well, this certainly is going to turn into hell soon enough, I'll go mad!_

Then he noticed something.

He couldn't feel anything.

Not his arms, not his legs, not his body. He could only feel the thoughts in his head (Or, his mind, since he could not _feel _his head). He wondered about this for an amount of time (he had no way of knowing how much had passed) and suddenly, it came to him.

He was in **MU**! He had used the Death Note to kill that man from the trade for the girl… Oh, both names escaped Mello. They were unimportant compared to everything else he had had to worry about at the time.

Well, now that he had this unexpected epiphany, he was going to have to deal with it. He imagined what he would be doing for the next eternity.

Looking back on his short life and how he had practically wasted it trying to beat that little twerp Near, ( _Yeah, right! Like I want to spend my eternity looking back on_ that _guy!_)

He could try to figure out the secrets of life ( _Nope, that doesn't seem like fun. Too philosophical._)

Or he could spend his time talking to Matt… It then hit him. Hard. And it hurt. Worse than the heart attack had, and that had hurt _a lot_.

Matt wasn't here. Matt would never be here again.

Matt was in hell, or heaven if he was lucky. But Mello was without Matt, and vise versa. If he could feel his eyes, he'd probably cry. Mello was alone. More alone than he'd ever felt. More alone than when he was living in that abandoned hotel before the mafia had found him.

Because he didn't have Matt.

Matt had been his everything. He had been the point Mello's universe had pivoted around before it fell apart.

It had fallen apart when he saw Matt, black and white stripes stained with blood, extinguished cigarette next to him, goggles cracked, bullets everywhere.

And he had hoped that it would be put partially into orbit again when he saw Matt in the afterlife, but now he would never know.

Because Matt wasn't here.

He knew he was crying now, even without feeling it. But the thing was, he sort of could.

He could feel himself crying.

However slightly he could feel it, he felt something.

But it grew, that feeling, until he knew he was feeling himself cry. He felt the tears running down his face, and the racking sobs tearing through him. He felt himself kneeling, wearing the same thing he always wore, leather and his crucifix. His eyes were closed.

He opened them and stood up.

All around him were flowers. Mile after endless mile of flowers, of every type and shade on Earth, and some that were not any that he had ever seen before. They were all abnormally tall, up to Mello's chest. Above him was a clear blue sky. He looked around for anything besides flowers, and just then, he saw him.

Matt.

He was standing there, bloodied shirt and vest still on him, goggles still cracked, but he was smiling, smoking a cigarette.

Matt dropped his cigarette, which didn't light anything, and walked over to Mello, who was still standing awestruck. Neither spoke, both drinking in the never forgotten image of the other.

Matt suddenly broke the silence.

"Welcome home, Mello. God gave you a second chance."

His beautiful voice rang through Mello's head, seeming to flip a switch. Mello reached up and brushed a strand of crimson, bloodstained hair from his beloved's face. Matt smiled and brought his lips down to Mello's, kissing him. And they stayed like that, locked in that moment, their heaven. Forever.


End file.
